This Sex is on Fire!
by bladesedge501
Summary: When you find the one for you, you may end up doing things that some people would question. Are these young couples taking too far a dive, or just embracing what they feel? A story I had posted on another site. RATED M for explicit content.
1. Not Safe for School

p style="list-style: none; margin: 19.28px 0px; padding: 0px; outline: 0px; border: 0px #2a2a2a; text-align: left; color: #2a2a2a; text-transform: none; line-height: 22.59px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 15.06px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="display: inline !important; float: none; background-color: transparent; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande','Lucida Sans Unicode','GNU Unifont',Verdana,Helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"A/N Wow, my first fanfic ever…and this is what it's about…alright, well enjoy! This is the CGI/movie series. Please give me your honest thoughts and opinions. (Unless you just want to be rude, in which case I'll just ignore it.)/spanbr style="background-color: transparent; border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /span style="display: inline !important; float: none; background-color: transparent; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande','Lucida Sans Unicode','GNU Unifont',Verdana,Helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" *WARNING* CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES OF UNDERAGE CHARACTERS! PLEASE PROCEED BACK IF THIS CONTENT IS INAPPROPRIATE FOR YOU!/spanu/uspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p  
p style="list-style: none; margin: 19.28px 0px; padding: 0px; outline: 0px; border: 0px #2a2a2a; text-align: left; color: #2a2a2a; text-transform: none; line-height: 22.59px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 15.06px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="display: inline !important; float: none; background-color: transparent; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande','Lucida Sans Unicode','GNU Unifont',Verdana,Helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"**Start**/span/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 19.28px 0px 19.28px 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;"Another day at school, another history lesson that the teacher couldn't make fun if he wanted to. Something about the book of Exodus and the tale of Moses, religious stuff. The teacher had said that the class next week would involve an animated film about it, but that didn't help now. Alvin sat at (on) his desk looking at the laptop, he noticed the time on the screen's right corner, tapping his foot in style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /One more class to go, then it's home free for the long weekend, which means beach trip!br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /The group had been planning it all week, a camping trip coupled with a whole day at the beach, perfect way to start summer. Dave had been joking around with Alvin by telling him, "Thank the Lord all the kites are sold out, right? I don't need you flying off again." It was all good fun of course, plus there was another reason Alvin was looking forward to it, Brittany had said she would think up a bikini that would make his head spin. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been enjoying her new attitude toward their…personal activities, they had been arguing a lot less because of it, Simon had poked fun at saying if they had just done it in the first place they'd be better off. That was no lie, things had been good with the couple, very good. As Alvin tried to turn his attention back to the front of the class, he felt his phone vibrate in his style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /Finally, a distraction./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 19.28px 0px 19.28px 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;"He quickly took his phone out and saw a message from Brittany. Alvin tapped the screen making sure the teacher wasn't style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /Alvin, I need ur helpbr style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /He eyed the screen confused, then started style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /Kk, wanted to leave class anyway, u okbr style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /No I'm in painbr style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /Alvin felt his heart drop a style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /Omg, I'll b right there should I call Davebr style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /No u idiot just come herebr style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /Uuuuum ok y?br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /Let me spell it out again I NEED YOUbr style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /It took a second to click in his style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /Ooooh got ya b right there babe where r ubr style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /At my locker hurry up/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 19.28px 0px 19.28px 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;"Alvin put his phone in his pocket and picked up a paperclip, throwing it to Dante next to him. As it his Dante's arm, he looked to Alvin, silently saying 'what?' Alvin pointed to himself, then the door, and Dante knew what he meant. He nodded and began waving his pen back and forth between his two fingers near the edge of the desk, seeming bored, though he was interested in the lesson. He let it go in Alvin's direction, it hit the side of Alvin's desk leaving him unharmed. He let out a fake yet convincing ouch, making the teacher spin toward the two, seeing Alvin awkwardly holding his stomach./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 19.28px 0px 19.28px 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;""Aww sorry little man I should keep my pen more steady." The teacher sighed. "Yes mister Dante you would be right to do so, your classmate, if I may remind you, is of a smaller stature then the rest of us…" he kneeled down to examine the chipmunk. "…it's just unfortunate his mouth isn't." The class started laughing as he asked if Alvin felt any real pain. After a response of "I'll just go see the nurse anyway."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 19.28px 0px 19.28px 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;"Alvin was running on all fours down the hall, he stood up turning the corner to have Brittany slam her lips to his. They both had their eyes closed, enjoying the embrace of each others company, Alvin placed his paws on her back while Brittany was moving hers through his chest and cheek. Alvin broke the kiss and looked at her eyes, yep, they had that glimmer he loved, the one that told him they would rock each other senseless. The thought of it being at school and that she was so horny had made his pride swell both figuratively and literally, especially since she was wearing her pink jacket and skirt, the outfit she had when they first met, it was his favorite look for her./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 19.28px 0px 19.28px 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;""Britt, you pick the most inappropriate places for this."br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /She took his hand and opened her locker with the style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"It's not like it's my choice…in."br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /She heaved the two of them inside, shutting the door behind her, it was cramped but desperate times called for a desperate place. The door barely let any light through but Brittany had used her phone's camera light to brighten it up. She threw him up against the side wall and knelt down, taking his member into her paw and licking up his shaft, stopping at the head to swirl her tongue around it. As she continued her motions, Alvin placed one paw against the wall behind him and the other on her head, guiding her to swallow his length, she started to suck him fast, bobbing her head at a speedy pace, it was a signal. She only gave him blowjobs on special occasions, which meant that she was probably doing it now because she was desperate for his affection. Alvin had enjoyed himself a while longer before she had stopped, standing up when she noticed he turned his attention to the back wall, her photos. One had the whole family lined up making silly faces, even Dave and Sam, another had the Chipmunks and the Chipettes after the music awards, and the largest one was of both Alvin and Brittany, he had her carried bridal style while she hung on his neck with his hat on her head sideways, both of them laughing, out in front of a fountain./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 19.28px 0px 19.28px 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;"Brittany gave a gentle squeeze, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "That was probably the best day of my life, our first real date, and the first time we made love." Alvin smiled, turned and kissed her style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"I love you Britt."br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"I love you too…so much."br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /Alvin pushed her against the style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"Wanna do it like we did that night, my sexy goddess?" he said smiling. He slipped his paw under skirt at her moist entrance and stuck a finger inside, making her gasp as he moved it around. She returned the favor by continuing to stroke style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"Mhm Alvin, you know how to please a girl."br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"Oh I'm just getting started. Once I take all those clothes off I…"br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"No...now."br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /Brittany gave a rough squeeze on his member as he style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"Gah! Alright, do you have any left?" he removed his hand from style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /She winced and banged the back of her head on the wall with a metallic style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"I thought you would have one." She style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /Alvin saw how his girlfriend was suffering. He knew she wanted this if she would take the chance at school…in a locker for that matter. "Screw the condom then Alvin." Alvin looked into her crystal blue eyes, knowing she was serious. "Britt, we agreed to be more careful." Brittany's lip started to quiver, and tears started forming in her eyes. She embraced Alvin again speaking into his style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px;  
margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"Alvin…please…"br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /She cried out, begging him to take style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"…fuck me." She whispered./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 19.28px 0px 19.28px 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;"No sooner did she finish her sentence did he thrust into her waiting vulva. Brittany let out a small squeal and clutched herself around Alvin's munkhood as he picked her up by her rear and held her against the wall. He started to move quickly, hugging each other as both of them breathed hard. Brittany was in bliss as her lover ravaged her, he was always so willing to do what she asked...when it comes to sex anyway, but he was always there for her. He was the one who saved her and her sisters lives twice. She was more endebted to him than she would ever admit. Each of their encounters was a way for to pay him back in a way. This time was different with her heat though, even now her core was aflame, a fire she had already tried to stop twice already today, and now she was close to another one. As Alvin continued his humping he whispered into her ear./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 19.28px 0px 19.28px 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;""Do you always enjoy it this much?"br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /Brittany scowled to him, speaking in between style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"I would, if only your dick was as big as your ego…"br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /He stopped his motions, an evil smile formed on his face. He knew it was going to be a standoff, but he had all the cards this time style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"Take it back."br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /Brittany looked into his eyes again, that same wanting desire she had since the start of the day. His eyes were narrowed, cold, stern, he was serious, wanting to win, willing to give up the rest of the session if it meant the victory. Even during sex they couldn't let go of their competitive spirit towards each other, a spirit that burned in each of them since the music competition at style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"Ok, ok, I'm sorry…"br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"Not gonna cut it this time…say it, beg for it again." After her pleas from earlier, he had found his new addiction, not just the sex, but the dominance of his stature, her desires for style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"Your such a douche. How much more do you want?" She style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"Do it and I'll give you what you want."br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /She caved, desperate, needy, lustful, wanting nothing else right now but for him to take her to the blissful realm of style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /It was official, he won./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 19.28px 0px 19.28px 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;"She swallowed her pride, raising her eyebrows to give the most pitiful look she could manage. Holding his cheeks as she brought his face closer to hers style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"Alvin…please…I need it, I need your big cock to cum inside my Chipette pussy."br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /She brought him into another kiss, asking him for her style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"I want you to make me yours forever." Her voice now filled with not just lust, but style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /He gave a hard thrust as she gasped. Still staring into each others style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"Anything for you my love."br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /He continued his motions once again, going as full force as he could manage, neither of them caring anymore as they both started spilling out a mantra of moans. Brittany held him close again, wrapping her legs around his style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"More Alvin, more, more, more, more…"br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /Alvin couldn't take it, her constant chant, he could feel some ascension in his balls, signaling his imminent style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"Britt...soon."br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"Oh god I can feel it pulse, cum with me Alvie!"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 19.28px 0px 19.28px 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;"Alvin thrust one last time into Brittany as she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her moans as her juices flowed from out of her vulva onto Alvin's cock, convulsing around it. This sent Alvin over the edge as he let loose rope after rope of his cum, flowing through her pussy to the deepest depths. Both of them tried to catch their breath as Brittany released her hold on his shoulder and Alvin put her down gently, kissing her passionately. They broke apart and leaned on each other's forehead. "Feel any better babe?" Alvin asked. Brittany smiled. "Might as well start calling your pride the fire hose." They both laughed at the poor attempt at humor, obviously a bad habit she picked up from her other half. With his paw still on her rear, he slapped her ass a couple times, making a smacking sound and eliciting a yip from her as she smiled style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"You always enjoy THIS piece of tail don't you baby?"br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"I always do."br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /Brittany bit her lip through her smile, as she wrapped her tail around his./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 19.28px 0px 19.28px 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;"All of the sudden the school bell rang throughout the school, signaling the end of the day. Brittany grabbed her phone and her bag. "Come on Alvin, Dave will be picking us up soon." She picked at her locker door before it clicked open, a trick she learned from Simon. As they each exited the locker she locked it shut. Alvin threw his arm around her as they made their way to the front door. "My hair's a mess Alvie." Alvin chuckled at the random statement. "At least you have your priorities…by the way, what's with the pet name?"br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"I think it's cute, so get used to it."br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"Ugh fine."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 19.28px 0px 19.28px 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;"It was no sooner did he finish the sentence that four familiar faces join them from the other style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"Hey guys!" Ellie skipped over to her eldest sister and engulfed her in a hug, instantly noticing something, messy hair, strong male and female scent, she turned to her and opened her mouth agape with a smile. Brittany looked in style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"Did you?..."br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /The group started looking at the pair, caught off-guard the two blushed under their fur. Alvin cleared his style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /"Come on guys we got places to be Dave's waiting for us stuff to do let's go." He pulled Brittany's hand as he led her toward the door, their siblings giggling behind them. As they walked out the door Brittany held Alvin's hand tight, she was happy with the way things had turned out between them, fights in all, but one thought had just crossed her style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: transparent; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;" /'I think I like it when he's that dominant…maybe I should let him tie me up.'/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 15.06px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.59px; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 19.28px 0px 19.28px 0px; border: 0px none #2a2a2a;"And there you have it! I've been wanting to do fanfics for a while now so I can get my footing for when I (eventually) start writing my book. I invite you to leave a comment with you thoughts. Thank you so much for reading!/p 


	2. Netflix and Chill

Simon tinkered with the TV to get everything set up the way he wanted, wanting it to be perfect. Dave had told him that he would be on his own for the next few hours, trusting Simon to take care of himself while the rest of the group was out as well…except for Jeanette. It was because of this he was setting up the living room for a stay at home date, Alvin would have called it 'Netflix and chill,' but Simon had come to understand that it was a street term used to imply intercourse while watching movies. While it wouldn't be what Simon was looking for in tonight, he would love to do such things with Jeanette again, he considered himself a gentleman, inciting nothing but a simple date. He queued the movie, Final Fantasy XV Kingsglaive, he had recently got her into the video games he was already a fan of, and after she said she wanted to play the game he said he would show her the film. He was in his pajamas now anyway, all ready with popcorn and Pepsi. Dave was the last to leave as he grabbed his keys, turning to Simon as he opened the door.

"You gonna be okay Simon?"  
Simon turned to his adopted father smiling.  
"Alvin and Brittany aren't here, so I think things will be undoubtedly fine."  
Dave laughed and told him to have a good night, closing the door. Simon jumped up to the back of the couch, looking to the table as Jeanette was nose deep in her studies, also in her nightgown.  
"Wanna take a break for the night?" he asked.  
Jeanette looked up to her boyfriend, setting down her pen. She smiled.  
"Sounds good."

The two had curled up in a blanket as the watched the movie nearing it's end, Jeanette laying her head on his chest as he had his arm around hers, each of them enjoyed the warmth and comfort of the other. Jeanette smiled as she observed the events of the movie. The credits began rolling up the screen.

"There you go Jean, now when you play the game you will understand the base premise." Simon said as he reached for the controller.  
"I like it, they live in a modern world with cars and cities, but it's government is based on old Victorian heirchy, and the flying ships and titan-like demons…oh I've always wanted to play Final Fantasy, I hope Noctis finds Luna."  
Simon clicked on another selection on the Netflix screen, not wanting to spoil the game he kept quiet.

Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood

"This was that anime I told you about with the two brothers."

He set the controller down and wrapped his arm around her again, the two of them had really come far and broken out of their timid shells with each other. They each became more bold after their first date, where they both learned they could just be themselves around each other. It was because of this they had had their first sexual evening together not more than two months ago. Jeanette had even discussed with him some of her sexual fantasies, and he told her his as well. As the show played they both laughed at the jokes, though Simon silently drifted off into sleep, having watched this anime already. Jeanette turned to him.  
"Simon, what..."

She noticed him asleep, his glasses tilted slightly from leaning against the arm rest. She giggled as she let the next episode played. By the time she had been watching it for about five minutes she turned to him again. Watching his face as she wondered what sort of dreams he was having, hoping they were of her. As if the universe was answering, she suddenly felt a slight push at her arm, the one between his legs. His munkhood strained under the covers. She gasped slightly and covered her mouth as she was taken aback slightly by the situation, she blushed deeply as she realized what sort of dreams he was now having.

'Oh my god, he's having an erotic dream…now I really hope he's dreaming about me.'  
She shook her head, making her glasses crooked on her nose, she readjusted them.  
'What are you saying Jeanette? Of course he is, you're his girlfriend…'  
She smiled to herself, it was nice to be able to think that simple thought now that the two of them had not only become spouses, but lovers. She continued staring at the buldge beneath the blanket, her own core starting to flare up.

'Ugh, I forgot it was today, my heat.'  
She knew it was going to be rough, it was her first heat with her and Simon being officially together, that was when she had a sly idea, a decision that made her go wide eyed. She looked back to Simon's face, still passed out cold. Her heart started racing as she contemplated what she was about to do. She had never been the one to initiate sex before, feeling nervous and shy just as she had always been she took a deep breath.

'Ok Jeanette, it's just your body craving his…'  
She looked back to his erection once again, biting her lip.

'His soft lips…'  
She brought a paw below the covers to her slit, beginning to rub it with need.

'His gentle touch…'  
She slipped a finger inside, moving it quickly as she tried to satisfy her body's want, knowing it would be to no avail as she moaned softly.

'His...'

She began masturbating as she closed her eyes, imagining in her mind what he was undoubtedly doing in his. She heard him snore a bit as she froze wondering if she had waken him…nope, still breathing lightly with his eyes closed. He had spread his legs more in the process. Jeanette hesitated for a few seconds before deciding.  
'Oh god, I can't take it.'

Simon woke from slumber when he felt the warm embrace around his pride, a powerful suction and wetness, a feeling he had been dreaming about seconds before. He felt something sitting on his tail below the sheets as he looked to see a round form bobbing up and down in between his legs, the source of his current pleasure. He smiled weakly as he lifted the blanket to reveal Jeanette with her eyes closed and quickly sucking him off, her paw between her own legs wildly masturbating. As swiftly as the thought crossed his mind, he took advantage of the fact that she didn't know he was awake. He slowly put his hands beside her head and quickly shoved her down farther, his length being sent down her throat. She gagged as her eyes shot open as she looked to him, a deep blush forming under her fur. She brought her hand from her vulva, putting both paws beside her she attempted to lift herself off, but Simon kept her engulfed. Jeanette looked into his eyes.

"Don't stop now baby."

It was common knowledge that Simon's confidence had increased dramatically since the events of the island, when Simone had taken over. Jeanette took his heed as she continued going down on him, taking as much of him as she could down her throat as she continued to suck, with Simon giving light thrusts to speed himself along. Simon gave a wide grin, starting to moan out as he continued to make love to her face. Within little time, he could feel the sensation traveling through his loins.

"Oh god Jean, get ready."

Jeanette clutched the couch in her hands and closed her eyes tight as Simon gave a hard thrust into her mouth, the tip of his cock reaching the back of her throat as his hot cum splashed her uvula, causing her to gag a bit. Once she had stop choking she took the time to clean his pride, sucking gently to remove the remnants of his orgasm, moaning while she did.

"Good job gorgeous, that was amazing."

Jeanette pulled herself off, now that he let her. She closed her mouth, swallowing his jizz, then rubbed her cheek on his dick softly, licking up his shaft with the side of her tongue. She smiled as her cheeks flared red again.

"You always say the sweetest things."

She crawled up from under the covers and sat in Simon's lap, grabbing his face she pressed her lips to his, knowing full well he didn't oppose the taste of himself. They both pulled away gazing in the others eyes.

"I love you Jeanette."

She smiled.

"I love you too Simon."

They began kissing again, as Simon grabbed her rear and lifted her tail, he inserted his finger into her tailhole. She groaned as he sunk it deeper inside. Simon gave her ass a firm smack, which made Jeanette clenched her walls around his finger, breaking the kiss and yelping.

"When did you become such a naughty boy?"

Simon gave his signature growl as a response and she giggled. Simon removed his hands from her rear, bringing them to her waist and feeling her curves sensually.

"You wanna have some...fun?" his gaze was piercing.

"Yeah." she said bashfully.

"Do you want it?"

"Yeah."

It was great now that they both broke out of their she'll, ever since they had their first time a few weeks ago, they both were way more open with each other. Simon thrust upward, aimed at his prize. He slipped inside her pussy as she gasped. He began at a rapid pace, eager to please his girlfriend and to ease her desire. Jeanette was moaning as she rode his munkhood, pushing herself down with his thrusts to speed up her pleasure. The sounds of their sex had began echoeing through the house, thankfully no one was home. As their love-making continued Simon could feel his orgasm rising.

"That didn't take long."

Jeanette grabbed his cheeks, lustfully staring in his eyes.

"Are you?..."

"Yep."

She leaned her head on his shoulder as she let him go to town, pounding as hard as he could into her sex. Each of them moaned as Simon let loose, spraying his chipmunk cum inside her walls, clutching her tight against him. They enjoyed the fresh afterglow as they slowly came down from their blissful high. Jeanette sat for a moment as she reveled in the feeling of her heat dying down, her lust quenched as his shaft pulsed and slowly deflated. With that, she slowly lifted herself off Simon as she layed back down beside him. Simon threw the blanket back over them as they settled in to watch the TV again.

"Did I ever tell you that your the best boyfriend ever?"

Simon chuckled.

"Yeah, once or twice."

They kept watching when Jeanette remembered her question from earlier.

"So, umm...have you thought of any other...fantasies lately?" Jeanette asked.

Simon raised an eyebrow at that.

'I'm glad she's so open now.' he thought with a grin.

"You are all I could need honestly."

Jeanette blushed as she bit her lip.

"You're too kind."

Simon smiled. "Thanks...how about you?"

He could feel Jeanette squirm and fidget a little.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"You know I wouldn't."

Jeanette sighed.

"...I've had a thing for tentacles lately..." she whispered.

Simon felt a jump in his chest.

"You're not the only one here who does." he answered.

Jeanette looked to him with a loving smile as she leaned in and kissed him.

As the two made out, Simon hatched a scheme in his head.

'That gives me an idea...' he thought.

The two broke apart.

"I love you so much Simon."

"...and I love you more than anything else."


End file.
